Un cuento para Tobi
by Clarisce
Summary: Aquella parte de su vida que jamás pensó en revelar, lo que lo mantuvo lejos de su humanidad y algo que prefería sacar fuera de él. Un cuento para Tobi, es la historia de cómo un hombre puede caer muy bajo a causa de las traiciones.


**Título**: _"Un cuento para Tobi" ~Tributo a Kisame_

**Categoría**: Romance/Drama/Comedia.

**Recomendado**: +16 (Contiene lenguaje que podría considerar fuerte y una trama también).

**Serie basada**: Naruto [Manga]

**Personajes principales**: Kisame/Tobi/Desconocida.

* * *

**Comentarios del Autor**:

_Esta historia está inspirada en los últimos sucesos del manga con respecto a Kisame. Me gustó mucho de lo que trata, el inicio y la razón de ser de este ninja al que Kishimoto no le ha hecho una historia de su pasado. No se... me imaginé que él tendría una vida normal antes de ser un mounstro seguidor del mal xD_

_Contiene mucho romance, divertidas escenas con Tobi y claro...un singular desarrollo. No soy pro Kisame pero es genial darle un pasado ;D_

**

* * *

  
**

**Un cuento para Tobi**

Por **Clarisce**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Introducción**_:

- ¡¡Kisame-sempai!! –gritó desde lejos Tobi.

- No tenemos tiempo, ¿puedes apresurarte? –le contestó Kisame con una desesperación inusual en él.

- Uhn… va a llover, tenemos que buscar un refugio, ¿no podemos volar? Deidara-sempai si podía.

Kisame le dirigió una mirada poco usual, una mezcla entre desconcierto y enojo. Se detuvo un momento, algo en él le hacía desear irse ya, esa necesidad de no estar más, de que su esencia fuera llevada por el viento lejos.

Apretó levemente el puño y fijó su mirada en él mismo por un instante. Tobi lo observó en silencio hasta que nuevamente volvió a romper el silencio con su voz chillona y peculiar, el mismo ambiente calmo y trémulo perdía su tranquilidad con la sola presencia del akatsuki de la máscara.

- Si no te hubieras perdido en el baño de aquél pueblo ahora estaríamos lejos de esta tormenta –le recriminó sin ánimo de ofenderse- uhm… si alguien por accidente te matara entonces podrían asignarme otro compañero… -sonrió Kisame mientras deslizaba la idea de rebanar a Tobi por la mitad, el ninja con voz chillona se agitó como nunca temiendo lo que su compañero fuera a hacer.

- ¡¡Kisame-sempai!! Alto, alto –agitó sus manos frente a él- yo sólo decía que si pudiéramos volar… -Kisame arrugó la entreceja- ahhhh… ¡¡no mate a Tobi, Tobi no tiene la culpa de que usted no tenga un corazón!! –gritó alejándose de Kisame para ir a esconderse tras una roca.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó bajando a Samehada de su espalda, estaba pensando en la posibilidad de matar a Tobi… aunque también se le hacía muy divertido asustarlo.

- ¡Que si usted tuviera un corazón no le haría daño a ningún ser viviente, ni amenazaría a Tobi! –le gritó aún escondiéndose tras la roca.

- ¿En verdad eso crees? –le preguntó Kisame elevando su espada muy cerca de su compañero.

- ¡¡Aaaaaaaaahhh!! –gritó más asustado escondiéndose pobremente- ¡¡No mate a Tobi por decir la verdad!!

El ninja de aspecto tiburonesco bajó la espada de golpe hundiendo la punta en el suelo, muy cerca a la cabeza de Tobi, el mismo volvió a gritar de susto pero cuando vio que la espada estaba incrustada en el piso suspiró aliviado y se levantó en pose heroica para simular su actitud cobarde de hacía unos momentos atrás.

Y nuevamente se sintió intrigado, Kisame veía el cielo raso prácticamente siendo devorado por las oscuras nubes, era tan rápido y luego el pensamiento de "como ese día" se le vino a la mente.

- Conozco un lugar donde podemos refugiarnos –le dijo Kisame a Tobi, tomó su espada Samehada por el mango y la subió hasta su hombro para irse de allí.

El ninja de la máscara naranja le siguió mientras sentía como pequeñas gotas mojaban su abultada cabellera que más bien era puntiaguda, había algo que le estaba picando de curiosidad y era la razón por la cual Kisame quería salir de esa zona lo más rápido que pudiera. Usualmente el compañero que le asignaron era amable y se reía con sus insolencias pero desde hacía algunos días se había puesto algo malhumorado, ¿sería el clima? ¿La zona?¿Tendría la ropa interior demasiado ajustada? No, Tobi agitó su cabeza dejando de formular ideas hasta que llegaron al lugar donde se quedarían hasta que pasara la tormenta.

Kisame respiró hondamente mientras dejaba a Samehada apoyada en una pared al fondo e iba hacia la entrada de la cueva para observar la creciente y fuerte lluvia que se avecinaba hacia ellos.

Después de un prolongado minuto volteó a ver a Tobi y con aquella diabólica sonrisa con dientes aserrados comenzó a hablar, quizá el niño era tan estúpido que no entendería para nada lo que él le dijera así que… ¿por qué no contar su historia?

- …alguna vez –decía en tono melancólico y cambiando la expresión en su rostro por unos segundos perdió su mirada otra vez en el oscuro horizonte- …alguna vez tuve un corazón.

- A Tobi le gustan las historias –dijo sentándose en el piso con las piernas cruzadas.

- Bien, entonces te contaré un cuento para dormir –dijo Kisame divertido por las tonterías de su compañero, él lo distraía de aquellos dolorosos sentimientos, era como una mascota.

* * *

**

* * *

Episodio 1**: _"El hombre común y el ninja mounstroso"_

_

* * *

  
_

Yacía la familia Hoshigaki con su última hogaza de pan, la vida les había tratado mal, simples campesinos condenados a morir, la guerra consumía de a poco lo que quedaba de este pequeño seno familiar. Así fue como Kisame teniendo prácticamente 5 años vio morir a su madre de fiebre amarilla mientras que sus hermanos sufrieron una amarga agonía, la debilidad, el hambre… todo les consumía.

Kisame el menor de sus hermanos preocupado por los demás solía salir en medio de la tormenta a buscar algo de comer, nunca sabía si al llegar alguien más estaría muerto. Lo último que su madre le dijo la última vez que la vio fue que sea fuerte, no sabía si deliraba o la locura seguía consumiéndola hasta el punto de hacerle decir incongruencias inciertas y al azar que su mente formulaba pero lo intentó, hasta el final.

Pero no, nada en la vida le fue eterno ni absoluto. Entonces se dejó morir, luego de algunos días sin comer ni beber nada, con los cadáveres de sus familiares amontonados en una esquina comenzó a desear que algún Dios pudiera existir pero no, nunca fue así. Cerró sus ojos y creyó que al fin vería a su familia, la oscuridad lo poseyó.

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió pero despertó, estaba bien, tenía una fogata a su lado y una mujer que movía algo en un plato. ¡Sobrevivió! Pero no había razón para estar feliz.

Después de aquello la mujer que era otra habitante de la zona lo crió hasta que tuviera edad suficiente para poder valerse por sí mismo, entonces Kisame dedicó su vida a trabajar, regresó después de algún tiempo a su viejo hogar, ciertamente la guerra era un gigante que no dejaba piedra sobre piedra, no vio mucho, una pequeña pared aún en pie, tejas de madera desparramadas por todos lados y algunos huesos debajo de los escombros.

En ese momento él no lloró, tomó fuerzas, buscó una pala y con la misma se dedicó a hacerles una tumba a cada uno de sus seres queridos; al término dio una pequeña oración por ellos, ahora ya era un joven, con 14 años, ya debía ser un hombre pero aún pensaba en que debía ser un niño.

Su madre le dijo "se fuerte" y era lo que iba a hacer, ser fuerte. Así pasaron los años para aquel niño que pronto se hizo joven y luego un hombre, arrastraba la mirada por la vida y sentía no ser feliz, de vez en cuando iba a visitar a la mujer que lo salvó de la muerte extrema, aquellos días gloriosos en que no era feliz pero vivía tranquilamente se fueron extinguiendo hasta que la muerte alcanzo a aquella viejecita.

La tumba que le hizo fue especial, ¿por qué? Porque la hizo y sintió que toda su familia le estaba agradecida a esa mujer, por haber existido, haber llegado hasta donde el último de los Hoshigaki y haberlo salvado, el espíritu de sus padres le acompañaba, el agradecimiento le hizo sentir orgullo por haber sido fiel al cariño de la mujer esa.

Mas cuando sintió estar solo de nuevo un aire inspirador le lleno los pulmones, el joven Kisame era atraído más que nunca por la vida, por la belleza de un ser divino que llego un día.

El cielo no dejaba caer su gracia sobre la tierra, la sequedad impedía que los cultivos del joven Hoshigaki crecieran adecuadamente, estaba algo aturdido mientras araba la misma con esfuerzo. Se apoyó en la pequeña maquinaria de madera mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente de inmediato quiso seguir y sintió una presencia tras él.

Se puso en guardia.

- ¿¡Quién anda ahí!? –preguntó un poco atemorizado, detrás de un árbol una figura parecía esconderse, Kisame se acercó a la misma.

- ¡No, no me hagas nada! –le contestó una joven saliendo a su encuentro.

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó Kisame bajando la guardia.

- Vine a…

Resultó ser una pariente de la anciana fallecida, Kisame se dedicó a contarle lo sucedido y abriendo poco a poco la reciente herida por fin lo sacó, la muerte de la anciana, aquella joven comenzó a llorar un poco pero se repuso. Él la llevó hasta la tumba de la mujer, fue extraño… ver cómo alguien más dedicaba una oración a la mujer, además de él.

La niña se levantó del piso y sonrió levemente, estaba un poco apabullada por aquel muchacho sin camiseta, lucía sucio, el sudor que resbalaba de su cuerpo y los ojos llenos de vitalidad y brillo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó ella.

- Kisame –le contestó con una sonrisa a lo que ella suspiró.

- Lindo, el nombre –aseguró luego- ya… ya me voy.

- ¡Eh! Y bueno… -trataba de articular una palabra pero todo estaba nublado en él.

- ¿Si? –dijo la jovencita, era angelical.

Una cabellera naranja larga que hacía juego con sus enormes ojos verdes de tono agua marina estaban poniendo nervioso al muchacho, el mismo jugaba con sus dedos, no sabía que decirle para seguir con la conversación, ciertamente ambos tenían algo en común, la mujer que había muerto.

- ¿Cuándo volverás a verla? –preguntó Kisame- ¿no eres de por aquí?

- Jejeje… no soy de aquí. Mi familia vive al otro lado de la ciudad, no puedo regresar con ellos porque sitiaron mi pueblo, el ejercito no hace nada y yo escapé… pensaba vivir con la abuela pero ahora veo que es imposible.

- Pe-pero… puedes vivir en su casa –decía Kisame interponiendo razones para que ella se quedase cerca.

- No lo creo, temo que la guerra me encuentre, no quiero estar sola en una casa, pienso huir al sur, me dijeron que hay una aldea neutral cercana a Konoha –decía la muchacha nerviosamente.

- Yo tengo una casa grande, puedes ocupar un cuarto, ehm… -comenzaba a decir pero luego se dio cuenta de tal propuesta.

- Jajaja –se rió la joven alegremente mientras el muchacho la miraba maravillado, era hermosa- no puedo vivir sola con alguien que no conozco –dijo divertida- pero Hoshigaki Kisame… nos volveremos ver.

Así fue como la muchacha inició un viaje para estar lejos de esa zona, el asombro de los ojos de Kisame no dejaba de estar presente. Alivió un poco sus ansias debido a la vergüenza de haberle propuesto tal cosa a esa joven, aunque lo más probable era que ella no hubiera querido vivir con él porque era un simple campesino que no podría defenderla, era débil y lo aceptaba. Apretó los puños frente a él viendo sus callosas manos, era un esclavo de las clases altas y moriría como tal… a menos que se convirtiera en un hombre diferente.

Y la muchacha tuvo razón, la guerra no estuvo lejos de él por mucho tiempo. Pronto los ninjas de todas las demás aldeas comenzaron a atacar las zonas cercanas, por su bien decidió dejar su hogar y por su mal, su gobierno le encontró disponible para enlistarse en filas del ejercito shinobi de su aldea.

Durante los duros entrenamientos, las muertes interminables, las vidas extintas entre sus manos y las diferentes misiones dadas se dio cuenta de algo, era hábil, inteligente y era poseedor de un instinto asesino no muy típico en los demás. Pronto fue reconocido por sus superiores, durante los entrenamientos era llamado muy seguido para ir en misiones. Hasta que un día, tras diez años del encuentro con aquella joven que era nieta de la mujer que lo salvó, volvió a verla.

Encerrada como un animal en unas celdas lejos de un puesto militar, otros ninjas la habían encarcelado por haberse negado a hacer "ciertas cosas". Ella también había sido enlistada en el frente de guerra de su aldea pero como era guapa los hombres terminaban siempre metiéndola en problemas.

- ¡¡Déjame salir o te juro que te corto los huevos!! –le gritó la muchacha a una figura oscura que comenzaba a acercársele presentía que debía cambiar de opinión, quizá le abriría la puerta para violarla- ¡Vamos, intenta abrir la puerta y verás cómo te dejo con la cabeza en el hoyo del culo! –no iba a dejar que nadie abusara de ella.

- Me… eres muy conocida –dijo Kisame con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, esperó que ella lo reconociera pero claro no podía hacerlo a primera vista, después de dos intentos de golpes frustrados por la reja que le encerraba entendió, reconoció al joven que le sonreía de esa manera tan abierta.

- Tú eres… -decía con la voz agitada.

- …tenías razón, nos volveríamos a ver –le contestó Kisame.

- ¡¡Kisame!! ¡¡Hoshigaki Kisame!! –le gritó de inmediato y ella misma se calló.

- Shhhhhh… -dijo Kisame con una pequeña gota de sudor en la frente.

- Vamos, vamos… abre esa puta puerta de una maldita vez –le dijo la joven.

- Vaya que si has cambiado, ese lenguaje suena fuerte para una dama –añadió Kisame al tener la reja abierta y dejarla salir.

Si, había cambiado más la burla de Kisame no pudo seguir porque pronto el aire se le fue de los pulmones otra vez, esa mujercita que se escondía en las sombras con el cabello naranja desordenado tenía un cuerpazo de infarto, los pechos le habían crecido mucho, las caderas las tenía bien desarrolladas y el rostro… tan angelical como de costumbre, brillante por la luz de la luna sobre sus mejillas. La ropa rasgada no era para provocar, seguro no había cambio para ella, siempre con lo mismo, misión tras misión con aquella camiseta rasgada por las diversas peleas y el pantalón también.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó ella caminando delante de él.

Vio por un momento aquellos redondos y pequeños glúteos y rápidamente sintió como los colores se le subían, fijó su mirada a otro lado, quizá a su nuca para no ver lo que estaba pasando más debajo de su hermosa cintura.

Huyeron de allí porque si alguien los encontraba ambos serían arrestados, aunque Kisame no sería penalizado, era el ninja más calificado de su sector por lo tanto siempre lo requerían en misiones, nadie podría encarcelarlo por las buenas o por las malas.

- ¿Y qué hace un hombre de campo en plena ciudad? –le preguntó la jovencita, habían avanzado tanto que no corrían peligro de nada.

- Ah… la guerra, los ninjas, la ciudad… creo que son términos que yo no aprecio. Mi joven amiga… creo que es algo que hago porque debo hacerlo. Creo en que algún día está nación podrá ser libre de los constantes abusos de las demás aldeas. También tengo fe en que nuestros líderes conciliarán una reconciliación entre las demás naciones.

- Confías demasiado en esos tontos –dijo la joven.

- No, no, lo que digo si tiene sentido –agregó Hoshigaki poniéndose delante de ella y tomándola por los hombros- quiero decir que estos sentimientos de intranquilidad un día cesarán, que habrá acuerdos y entonces… dejaré de ser un ninja.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo ser un ninja? Es genial, yo apenas soy una genin jajaja –se rió de sí misma, le era vergonzoso- pero supongo que quiero llegar a ser más fuerte. No puedo dejar que el pequeño chico del campo me gane –decía entusiasmada.

- Tiene… muchas cosas de malo –decía recordando toda la sangre que sus manos habían sido capaces de obtener- ah… ¿qué harás ahora? –le preguntó.

La muchacha respiró hondo sin saber lo que pasaría desde ese momento a después. El viento le agitó la cabellera y luego comenzó a darse una pequeña llovizna, la misma atacó a los muchachos, los cuales se refugiaron en una cueva cerca de ese lugar.

La noche se hacía más y más oscura pero ellos estaban pasándola bien, hacía tanto que no se veían y no era que se conocieran de toda una vida pero una afinidad indudable les recorría el cuerpo. Ella le correspondía y él… también. Primero iniciaron con el tema de la anciana que los unió en el camino luego hablaron de sus vidas y de lo que habían hecho en las mismas pero finalmente hablaron del amor, ambos estaban nerviosos por las preguntas y respuestas que se daban, eran jóvenes y estaban solos, pronto una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron con un beso, sí, un pequeño beso que dio pie a una relación a futuro.

Los días y semanas pasaron hasta que ambos se convirtieron en personajes más cercanos, se habían situado para vivir en una aldea cercana de donde tuvieron su primer encuentro. Alquilaron unos cuartos aunque no durmieran juntos ciertamente tenían ganas. Ella huía a la idea del sexo porque quería que todo fuese perfecto, eran… felices.

- Esta noche me darán un reconocimiento en la reunión de los líderes de la aldea –decía Kisame ilusionado.

- Vaya… es fantástico –se acercó a él y lo besó.

- Mmmh… -gimió Kisame para luego separarse de ella- quiero que vengas.

- No, no… no puedo. Temo que alguien me reconozca de… tú sabes, aquél viejo incidente.

- Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, vamos… ven conmigo –la tomó de las manos y le besó cariñosamente las mejillas.

- Está bien, está bien pero deja de acosarme –se rió para sí misma y luego se separaron.

La noche acogió a la pareja, Kisame debía entrar primero a la reunión para luego salir y comunicarle a su compañera (no quería decirle de otra manera, lo suyo era privado) lo sucedido. Entró a la reunión en solitario con sus superiores y habló con ellos formalmente. Grande fue la sorpresa del joven al saber que lo promoverían y a un puesto que jamás imaginó, le hablaron de un grupo de ninjas especializado, los llamados "Espadachines de la niebla".

Y sí, lo eligieron para ser parte de ellos, hizo unas misiones, muy pocas porque realmente no se llevaba del todo bien con nadie, eran diferentes, de todos era el único que no tenía dientes aserrados ni aspecto animal de alguna índole como lo tenían aquellos pero nunca fue menos. A pesar de no ser como ellos demostraba su fuerza, entereza y valentía como cualquier humano, era limitado. Todos pensaban que si llegaba a adquirir el jutsu de transformación para ser como sus nuevos compañeros entonces sobrepasaría el nivel normal de cualquiera de esos ninjas, pronto los demás espadachines además de temerle llegaron a respetarle y luego lo recomendaron para su futura transformación.

Lamentablemente él se la pasaba de misión en misión lejos de su hogar, de su novia y de su vida normal, a partir de su ascenso su relación se hizo más formal, habían noches en que se amaban sin descanso hasta el amanecer pero eso… como todo lo bueno, acabó; la joven había tenido recientes problemas con los antiguos compañeros de Kisame de su unidad antes de entrar al grupo de los siete espadachines, era acosada y muchas veces atormentada por el hecho de estar sola, sabía cómo defenderse pero un día tal vez alguien sería demasiado fuerte.

La agitada noche en que ella desapareció nadie lo notó, ¿por qué? Porque Kisame no estuvo allí para defenderla, estaba en una misión secreta para su país, regresó a su hogar muchas semanas más tarde. Al no encontrar a nadie, al buscar en todas partes y agotar todas sus posibilidades… enloqueció de dolor al sentirse abandonado por la mujer que había hecho palpitar su corazón, ¿por quién? ¿¡¿Por quién creía ella que él hacía todas esas misiones?!? Odiaba estar lejos, odiaba pelear, odiaba seguir adelante pero el hecho de ser fuerte y reconocido por todos le daba esperanzas para que ella un día aceptase ser su esposa, quería ser "fuerte" así como su madre le había dicho y todo para proteger al amor de su vida, ella no lo entendió y lo abandonó… ¡sí, eso era! Lo había abandonado.

¡No, no era así! Pero pudo ser y cabe la posibilidad de que fue, en todo caso… el Kisame equilibrado regresó a su forma original y la soledad le estaba quitando energías. Sin saber cómo un chisme llegó hasta él, aquella mujer que había amado se había marchado con otro, un señor feudal, beneficiario de toda la aldea, aquél que había abogado por su ascenso al grupo de los 7 espadachines, aquél quien le regaló esa extraña espada a la que llamó Samehada.

Era bella, sí pero pronto pensó que no era así, la joven que conoció, la mujer sensible y sencilla no haría eso. Era aguerrida, llena de vitalidad y de negatividad hacia las comodidades o cualquier cosa que fuera fácil en la vida, se negó al principio a creer que ella hubiera sido seducida por aquel hombre lleno de dinero para luego pensar en la traición de su nación al quitarle algo que él creía suyo, su mujer.

Lleno de ira fue hasta el cuartel general de su departamento, reclamó hablar con alguno de sus superiores, ninguno le respondió. Harto de tal negativa, encolerizado por la desaparición misteriosa de su novia en su ausencia llegó a levantarle la mano a todos aquellos a los que había llamado amigos, ¿por qué? Porque se interponían y lo atacaban.

Finalmente fue atrapado, llevado ante autoridades superiores por lo que sería traición a los suyos. Entonces los mismos decidieron decirle su "verdad". Contaron viles mentiras acerca de la mujer que iría a ser suya un día, la conocían porque era la famosa novia del único hombre perteneciente al grupo de los 7 espadachines, el único hombre capaz en hacerle frente a un espadachín transformado, el único…

- ¿Qué? –exhaló su último aliento de vida lleno de esperanza para morir en desgracia.

Escuchaba tantas cosas de ella, tantos viles actos llevados a cabo hasta que ella decidió ser la amante de aquél señor feudal. Incluso le dieron una carta para probarlo y llegando a la conclusión de que no era apto para nadie lo dieron de baja, fue expulsado y a nadie le importó lo que él pudiera hacer tras la locura de haber perdido todo en pocos días.

Su concepto de nación, la lealtad, el amor por su patria, los deseos de un futuro mejor… la felicidad, la familia, el amor… ¡¡BASURA!! Nada era real, todo era una vil basura para manejar a los pobres débiles mentales como él, fue a su hogar no sin antes morir de amor por aquella carta que lo indujo en un coma emocional del que no despertaría más.

Teniendo la carta de su amada entre sus manos, la muestra de su traición, de una total traición por parte de todos. Mientras él luchaba por su país ella se mofaba de su amor fornicando entre sábanas de seda con aquél puerco asqueroso, mientras su nación era vejada por las inoportunas perversiones de hombres en el poder… no podía creerlo, el mundo ninja era una mierda total, de la cual su aroma asqueroso atraía a los demás como moscas.

Pensó entonces en lo que su madre le dijo antes de morir "se fuerte" y ahora lo entendía, no se refería a que sobreviviera al hambre o que simplemente supiera hacer frente a los obstáculos de la vida, se refería a que fuera suficientemente fuerte como para no dejar que nadie volviera a lastimarlo, ni si quiera la misma muerte. Tomó en sus manos las armas que pudo y decidió ir por la cabeza de ese hombre que le quitó lo poco que le quedaba de humano.

Pero antes… haría una parada en la estación principal donde guardaban los jutsus secretos de su nación, iría por la fórmula que antes le habían ofrecido, lo que lo haría fuerte, lo que lo convertiría en un verdadero espadachín.

La lluviosa noche se llenó de truenos fuertes que relucían en el cielo; no pudo evitar usar el jutsu, la sangrienta fórmula llevó a cabo su deseo de ser fuerte, la transformación fue dolorosa y al terminar no se reconocía a sí mismo, vio su reflejo en una ventana y llegó a gritar desesperado, llegaron más ninjas para matar al intruso y al encontrarse con un mounstro de aspecto humano no lo pensaron dos veces pero él tampoco. Los asesinó a sangre fría. Samehada… la misma palpitaba de emoción como nunca lo había hecho, en sus ojos ya no había aquél hermoso brillo y sus manos al fin eran las de un asesino sin piedad.

Tomó rumbo hasta el hogar de aquél adinerado hombre, le tomó unos días llegar hasta que encontró a su mujer, aún sólo podía verla de lejos y sólo su cabeza sabía que era ella, con vestidos finos, con el cabello reluciente… era ella, era ella… ¡¡la única diferencia era la ropa de oro que pagó con su cuerpo!!

Llegada la noche se adentró en la mansión, asesinó a todos y cada uno de los personajes en la misma, todos gritaban asustados por el aspecto de éste hombre, era Kisame Hoshigaki… un ninja renegado. Cuando terminó con los soldados fue contra los empleados, los asesinó uno a uno, para él era divertido ver cómo sus habilidades actuales, su velocidad y todo lo demás era mil veces superior a la de cualquiera, era tan fácil rebanarlos que incluso le daba lástima matar a gente tan débil pero luego sentía asco.

Llego hasta la habitación del señor feudal y lo encontró con otra mujer, sabía que era así, de un tajo le voló la cabeza a la mujer y cuando aquél viejo gordo y seboso trató de huir de su vista le clavó unas kunai en los brazos y piernas para que dejase de moverse. Se acercó a él y al relucir su rostro a la luz vio un mounstro, luego gritó aterrorizado pero finalmente lo reconoció.

- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó en tono peligroso.

- N-no, n-no se de lo qu-que me hablas… -tartamudeó aquél señor feudal, su título ahora era desecho de animales.

- ¡¡Ella!! –gritó Kisame con tanta fuerza que un dolor en su cabeza le hizo girar todo, sus sentidos de inmediato captaron la presencia de alguien muy cerca de esa habitación.

Dejó a aquél hombre y sonriéndole simuló que lo dejaría libre pero no fue así. Al alejarse un poco lo miró sonriente, el viejo también lo hizo y no supo cuando pero su cabeza cayó a un lado de la cama en la que anteriormente se había revolcado con otras mujeres. Al fin Kisame tenía su venganza.

Se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde las pulsaciones eléctricas de aquella persona que creía era la mujer que lo abandonó. La puerta que la guardaba estaba cerrada con llave, pronto usó su enorme espada para rasgar la misma con violencia. Entró a la habitación, estaba oscura como toda la mansión. La tormenta gruñó fuertemente y brilló también, entonces él la vio, escondida tras su cama.

Él gruñó y gritó también tratando de hacerle frente a la tormenta, hacía su propio monólogo en la oscuridad, ella lloraba amargamente porque había reconocido el sonido de su voz, sólo que ahora estaba más ronco que nunca y poseía una energía que la hacía temerle.

- _"No te amo, nunca te amé, tu abandonó me hizo egoísta, me fui con un hombre que ha sido capaz de darme lo que tú nunca harás. Siempre estuve necesitada y ahora mi belleza me dará de qué vivir siempre. Seré rica y adinerada, tanto que tendrás que olvidarme. No te amo, nunca te amé, estúpido Kisame… eres un campesino y siempre lo serás, no podría estar con alguien que tiene sueños tontos y aspiraciones débiles en la vida. No puedo seguir contigo. Me voy lejos, a vivir como lo que soy… una reina." _–decía Kisame emulando y burlándose de la carta que la jovencita le había escrito, la misma carta que sus superiores le entregaron a Kisame como prueba de la traición de esa mujer.

- Kisame… -sollozó más fuerte apretando las suaves telas que entre sus manos se desagarraban, aquellas finas piezas de seda que adornaban su cama.

- ¡Yo creí que había una conexión entre nosotros! Siempre demostraste ser sencilla, una mujer a la cuál no le importaba el dinero pero me doy cuenta de que TODO fue una mentira –agitó sus brazos cansado de tanto gritar, bajó la guardia y respirando hondo le dijo la razón de su visita- … tengo que matarte –señaló Hoshigaki sin más emoción que la del dolor en sus palabras.

Pero antes la haló lejos de esa cama, la puso contra el piso, él mirándola de arriba abajo, sólo podía ver su culpable rostro mojado en lágrimas, ella gritó del susto al ver el terrible cambio de su amado, desvió la mirada al saberse culpable de tal cambio.

- Es hora –decía Kisame levantando la espada en lo alto.

Una ráfaga de viento abrió las ventanas de esa habitación y de la misma surgió un leve reflejo de luz dado a partir de los truenos. Iluminada al fin pudo ver por qué ella lloraba de esa manera.

Estaba embarazada.

Entonces Kisame detuvo el movimiento segador que acabaría con su vida, ella le suplicó que lo hiciera pero él no tuvo la más mínima intención.

- He cambiado… tú también… no podemos seguir así. Hazme un favor, mátame –dijo entre llanto y ella misma dirigió el filo de la punta de la espada a su cuello y se arrodillo frente a Kisame.

Había ido para hacerle pagar por todo eso, tenía la punta de la espada en ella, todo a su favor, todo… excepto la voluntad de la violencia que lo había consumido. Él la miro una última vez y entonces agitando su espada al aire decidió hacer lo que no pudo antes… posiblemente entregarla a la libertad en la muerte.

- ¿Y, y, y, y, y? –decía Tobi emocionado por el tono de la historia que le era contada.

- Nada –dijo Kisame notando como las nubes se dispersaban.

- ¿Qué hiciste con la mujer? –preguntó curiosamente.

- La maté -agregó sin el menor remordimiento.

- Awwwww… ¿lo ve? Kisame-sempai no tiene corazón. Que asco de historia –decía molesto el chico de la máscara.

- Ya pasó la lluvia –dijo Kisame abordando otra vez a su espada a su espalda y saliendo de la cueva.

- ¡Buuuuu! –lo abucheó Tobi saliendo con él.

Iban por el camino más transitado pero por la lluvia quizá se había despejado. Ambos estaban más tranquilos porque esa lluvia había dejado un delicioso aroma a húmedo, el ambiente era agradable.

Pronto a lo lejos una mujer y una niña venían en dirección a ellos, parecían estar riendo animadamente. Kisame escondió su rostro tras aquél sombrero Akatsuki que tenía, la gente solía sospechar de su aspecto. La mujer y la niña pasaron por su lado sin notar demasiado y entonces Tobi se quedó sorprendido por la mujer, tenía el cabello naranja como el que había descrito Kisame en su historia y de pronto.

- ¡Oooooooh! Sempai –decía señalando a la mujer y la niña que pasaban de largo de ellos y se iban en camino contrario- ¿… ella no es?

Una sonrisa leve se mostró en el rostro del Akatsuki como si fuera de burla hacia el pequeño Tobi; sí… esa mujer era ella, con una hija que tenía el mismo tono de cabellera, ambas hermosas, tanto como Kisame había pensado que aún era.

* * *

- No, no te mataré, no lo haré, no –dijo Kisame soltando la espada.

- El niño… podría no ser tuyo, el día en que te fuiste… entraron a casa los de tu cuartel buscándote, yo les dije que no podían pasar, entonces… me violaron, por más que grité nadie me escuchó. Luego… quisieron ocultar su crimen matándome pero prefirieron venderme a un señor feudal, en realidad compró mi vientre, él y su esposa no pueden tener hijos y querían mantener todo esto en secreto porque iban a matarme luego de tener al bebé. Ah… ah… yo… no se. Sólo creí que moriría pero luego… -Kisame volteó a verla entristecido- dijeron que si no te alejaba entonces también te matarían a ti, sabía que… -ella volteó a verlo y a pesar de estar asustada por su transformación le dedicó una mirada llena de amor- vendrías por mí.

- Entiendo –dijo el ninja dejando la furia de lado.

- Ahora nos perseguirán hasta el final, me matarán y a ti también; debes… acabar conmigo ahora –dijo muy decidida.

- No, te dije que no lo haría. Debes vivir, ser feliz… ser fuerte. Yo me iré, me perseguirán a mí. Yo quiero que estés lejos de todo esto.

- El niño…

- Comprendo, comprendo pero yo te amo más que cualquier otra cosa así que no me importa, sólo quiero que te alejes de aquí, seas feliz y críes a tu hijo como a un hombre de bien. Yo… yo tomé el camino equivocado –volvió a ver sus mounstrosas manos transformadas- no puedo seguir a tu lado.

- Siempre… te amaré.

- Y yo a ti.

Terminó la frase para ir con ella hasta sacarla de ese lugar, llevarla hasta una aldea donde ninguna de esas travesías sangrientas se conocieran y donde ella pudiera vivir en paz. Y así fue. Cada año pasaba cerca de esas aldeas para ver si ella seguía bien pero esta vez no pudo evitar el contacto, verla de cerca. Todo gracias a las estupideces de Tobi.

**Fin**


End file.
